


Close Your Eyes

by DallonR



Category: X-Men Evolution
Genre: Bad Decisions, F/M, Love Confessions, Love Triangles, Other, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, Unrequited Love, mention of unrequited Scott/Jean, second base without first base, unrequited Rogue/Scott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-12-22
Updated: 2012-12-22
Packaged: 2017-11-21 23:56:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/603471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DallonR/pseuds/DallonR
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scott and Rogue both know how it feels to not be in control. When Rogue decides to trust Scott, she finds that she probably trusted him with a little too much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Trust

"So... what's it like...?"

Scott Summers looked over at Rogue, eyebrows lifting slightly above his red shades. "What's... what like?"

Rogue sighed. "...Being able to control it." She tapped her own temple with two fingers.

Scott chuckled wryly. "I... can't really control my powers yet... That's why I have to wear these shades. _They_ control my powers, not me. Just like your gloves do for you."

Rogue's shoulders lifted slightly in a delicate shrug as she looked away, staring blankly into the distance. "...Least you can still see things. Me? I haven't been able to feel anything... any _one_ , ever since... before." She sighed. "Not like when I take someone's abilities. That doesn't really count. I can't really feel _them_ , just the flood of memories and powers..." Her gaze shifted down slightly. "...Never thought I'd miss it so much. I wasn't ever really _social_ , ya might say." Gray eyes closed, Rogue's purple-shadowed eyelids blocking her somber gaze. "What I wouldn't give to... go back. Try it again. I'd do so much different."

Scott turned slightly away, but his eyes kept focused on Rogue. "I... know what you mean..." His mouth turned up at the side. "But I've gotten really good at showering without even _once_ opening my eyes."

"Okay, I so didn't need to hear that, Scott," Rogue said with a slight laugh.

Scott smiled more. "Really, it's not that hard. Once your eyes are closed for a while, you can feel, hear, smell, even sense things around you a lot better."

"Oh, really? Ya sure it ain't just you, Laze Gaze?"

"Try it. Close your eyes."

"Why? What're ya gonna do?"

"Don't worry. You trust me, right?"

"Well, _yeah_ , but that's..."

"Then just close your eyes. No pressure. You can open them back up whenever you want."

Rogue's cheeks warmed slightly. "...Fine." Her eyes closed slowly.

"Now, just relax."

She nodded slightly, taking deep breaths, and jumped a little when something touched the middle of her back through her shirts.

"Whoa, easy." Scott moved his knuckles against her back, massaging softly. "Relax. Just focus on the sensation."

Rogue nodded again, feeling his hands massage her back, starting near the middle by her spine and working outward slowly until his fingers were on her sides, under her arms.

"Gettin' mighty close ta somethin' there, Scott," she whispered breathily as his fingertips lightly brushed the outer curves of her breasts.

"Oh. Sorry."

Rogue sighed slightly as his fingers retreated to her back once again.

"...You're tense again," he stated softly after a few moments.

"So? I'm thinkin' a lot, so sue me," Rogue retorted defensively.

"About what?"

" _You_ , if you must know," she said with a slight snap to her voice.

"You want me to stop?"

"I never said that," she said immediately.

A slight chuckle escaped Scott. "Then what would you like?"

Rogue's heart pounded. "I wasn't mindin'... what y'all were doin' just there."

Scott's hands moved to Rogue's sides again. "...This?"

"Y...yeah. That..."

"And... here...?" Scott asked as his fingertips brushed Rogue's breasts again. Even through the layers of clothing, his touch was like a soft shock of electricity.

"Y...yeah... That's real... relaxing..."

"Should I... continue?" he asked as his fingers followed her ribs under her breasts, cupping slightly as his thumbs moved in.

"If... ya want..."

Scott continued stroking, caressing slowly as Rogue's breaths started to become shallow and uneven.

"Scott..." Rogue whispered softly.

"Yes?"

"D...don't stop..." Gloved hands reached up and back to run through the soft brown locks of Scott's hair, strands whispering over the backs of Rogue's hands through the openings in the backs of her gloves. Her hands trailed lower gradually, her back arching slightly as her gloved fingers stroked the sides of his neck.

Scott's hands gripped both of her breasts solidly, drawing a breathy gasp from her. Her fingers curled into the collar of his shirt as she whispered his name again.

All at once, his hands were still and loose. "...I'm sorry, Rogue..." he whispered sadly as he drew his hands away.

Rogue's eyes snapped open and she released his shirt. "...What? Why?" she asked as she turned to look at him, their faces only a few breaths apart, yet separated by much, much more.

"This won't work..."

"What won't?" Rogue demanded softly, gloved hand touching his cheek.

"...Us. I'm sorry."

"What? But... but, why? Scott, we could... find a way...!"

Scott looked away, brows furrowed. "No... There is no way. I'm sorry..." He took hold of her wrist gently and lowered it away from his face.

"Scott... Please, wait," Rogue begged as he stood and turned away. "Scott, don't go... Please... I _love_ you!"

Scott turned back around slowly, expression unreadable as he lowered down on his haunches. "Rogue..." He sighed and took her hand and brushed his thumb against the back of her hand.

A flood of Scott's memories filled Rogue's mind, all images of Jean. Jean from _his_ perspective. It was how he saw her, and how he felt about her. Rogue couldn't breathe under the flood of emotions, all directed to Jean. Not to her.

"I'm sorry, but... I don't..."


	2. Release

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rogue deals with rejection the only way she can: with her roommate, a movie, some ice cream, and some good old-fashioned Girl Talk.

Rogue's eyes burned, more from the tears than from the dull glow of the little bit of Scott's powers that she had picked up when he'd touched her.

She was in the same position he'd left her in, only her head was bowed more now. Her tears were sliding down her cheeks and onto her nose, and she knew her face was blotchy. Her knees would ache whenever she finally got it in her to stand up, but she knew it wouldn't even come close to how much her heart hurt.

She'd always just assumed that heartache was a big exaggeration. Your physical heart wasn't related to your thoughts, after all. It was just a mass of smooth muscle, contracting and expanding, pushing blood through the body. Only hers felt like it had been replaced with a hunk of rock. It was heavy in her chest, and it made it hard for her to breathe. Briefly, she wondered if she should go to the med-lab and get a scan of her chest, just to make sure her heart was still functioning like it should be.

"Wow, sorry I'm late. Who knew you could get detention for too many late homework assignments?" Kitty Pryde had the door closed before she even glanced at Rogue. "Whoa... What happened, Rogue?"

Rogue shook her head, refusing to look up at her roommate. "Nothin'."

"Don't lie to me, I have never seen you curled up on the floor before, and I've seen you almost die!" Kitty dropped her backpack onto the floor and lowered to her knees beside Rogue. "Talk to me... what happened?"

Rogue scoffed. She couldn't tell Kitty the entire story, but... "Boys are stupid," Rogue spat, and she hated how much it sounded like whining in her own ears.

"Well _I_ could have told you _that_ much," Kitty said gently. Nothing more was said for a few minutes. Eventually, Rogue turned her head to see if Kitty was even still there, or if she had phased through the floor.

"So is this a chick flick and ice cream night, or what?" Kitty asked with a soft expression.

Rogue wiped her arms against her damp eyes, trying to get them dry. "Add in a box of tissues and you've got yourself a deal."

"I'll go and get one right now," Kitty said, standing up. She walked to the door and paused before she opened it. "Hey, um... Rogue?"

Rogue looked up silently.

"If you want to talk... I'm here. Okay? Whenever you're ready."

Rogue nodded, not trusting her voice, and Kitty smiled slightly and left.

-

"Seriously, why do you think I haven't dated anyone?" Kitty asked as she spooned out some ice cream straight from the container and brought it to her mouth.

"Well, I try to not make assumptions about people's personal lives, especially when it don't concern me."

"Well, Dad always said boys aren't worth dating. Once they're men, they're fine."

"What about women?" Rogue teased.

"I've considered it a few times."

That made Rogue blink. She brought another spoonful of ice cream into her mouth.

"But, like, really. Who needs the added drama of it? Like it isn't hard enough being a teenager _and_ a mutant, I'm expected to go looking for a lifelong companion at _my_ age? No _thank_ you."

"Pretty sure 'girlfriend' ain't a lifelong title."

"You know what I mean." Kitty had another bite. "If I find someone worth the trouble... I'll think about it. But, I mean, really. If it were someone outside, I'd have to deal with worrying about falling into their skull if I so much as tried to kiss them. That would be the worst thing, like, _ever_. Could you imagine explaining that to them? And if it was someone in here, I'd have to..."

Rogue waited for a few seconds. "...Have to...?"

"Okay. I've thought about it sometimes... But, like, every time I do, the very next Danger Room session we have basically takes me by the shoulders, shakes me, and screams, 'hello, Kitty, they could die on a mission, or you could die... or worse, you could get them killed...' Like... who needs that stress, you know?"

Rogue looked at Kitty, noticing her tightened shoulders and tense jaw. "Hey... dating _is_ stupid. We're X-Men. We don't need boys... or girls... or anyone."

Kitty nodded firmly and smiled. "Exactly."

Rogue smiled back and slowly took in a deep breath. "...It was Scott."

"What was Scott?" Kitty asked innocently. Rogue gave her a stern look. "Oh... Right. That. I see. Well, I don't blame you. Hard to not fall for _him_. The heroics, the hair, the stick up his butt..."

Rogue sputtered and laughed.

"It's true! And yet, that was something I liked about him, too."

" _You_ had a crush on him?"

"Oh, yeah. Him, Kurt, Mister Logan..."

"Logan? _You_? The Shadowcat had a thing for the Wolverine?"

"Hey, for an old guy, he looks _good_."

"You know he's probably like... five hundred years old or something."

"No way. He can't be _that_ old."

"Well, still. He's apparently older than the Professor. That regeneration of his..."

"Wow... well then, he looks _really_ good for an old guy," Kitty said, trying to not laugh.

They eventually dissolved into the laughter of two teenage girls who have hurt too much to do anything but laugh. It was almost like catharsis, in a way. Rogue's heart still ached, to be certain, but she at least now trusted herself to not screw up in the next Danger Room simulation. Or on the next mission.

"Hey, Kitty?" she asked once the laughter died down some.

"Hm?"

Rogue briefly wondered if Kitty would be a good kisser. And if she would maybe be a better kisser than Scott would. She could easily imagine that where Scott would likely be a take-charge kisser, Kitty would probably be softer... Not that she would ever get a chance to see. She shook the thoughts from her mind. "Thanks for this... it helped a lot."

"Well, that's what roomies are for. And what best friends are for. You know?"

Rogue nodded with a grateful smile. "I think I'm starting to..."

Rogue set the now-empty ice cream container on the floor, drew her legs up onto the couch beside her, and leaned into Kitty's side. Kitty just shifted slightly and rested her cheek on the top of Rogue's head.

Rogue wasn't sure if the warmth she was feeling was because she was drawing in some of Kitty's mind, or if it was just Kitty herself. She closed her eyes, and decided that she didn't really care right now. It just felt good to be close to someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was not expecting this chapter to make me write it so suddenly... Hooray for platonic girlfriends, I guess?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. My main ship in Evolution is Rogue/Unrequited Love.


End file.
